Cinna's torture
by KristalWhitehead
Summary: What happened to Cinna? This story takes you through his torture in the capital and his confidence in the rebellion. Takes place in Catching Fire after Cinna was beaten before Katniss went into the Arena.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Just to forewarn everyone, although I am not a new author, I have not written a story for FanFiction for quite some time, and have never done one for this series. With that in mind I hope you enjoy the story!

I awoke in a bright, white room with a roaring head ach. As I reached up to rub my temples, I noticed that I couldn't get my hand to move. I looked down, trying to find my hand, and found it in a metal restraint that went from the tips of my fingers to the middle of my arm. Suddenly it all came rushing back to me; The Hunger Games, the wedding dress, Katniss, and the beating.

I looked around, trying not to panic. I was obviously in one of the Capital's most secure buildings, but I couldn't tell which one. There was no color in the room, just bare white walls and bright light that seemed to come from every direction. I tried to look for a window or door that someone would be watching me through, but I couldn't seem to find one. Looking down at myself, I noticed I was still in my Opening Day outfit: it was now covered in blood and dirt. I seemed to be sitting in some type of metal chair that looked as if it was bolted to the floor. My feet were in the same type of restraint that my hands were.

"Hello there, Cinna," a voice came from the opposite side of the room. Because of the light, I couldn't tell who it was, but I knew I recognized the voice from somewhere. I didn't say anything in return, instead I just squinted into the light, hoping they might come closer and reveal themselves.

"It's not nice to ignore me," the voice said again as sharp razorblades began to press into my skin.

A low moan escaped my mouth before I could stop it. The pain was agonizing for several moments, before it suddenly stopped. "Who are you?" I asked, not attempting to hide my curiosity. I knew it had to be someone from Snow's inner circle; he wouldn't send anyone that might kill me before he got the information he wanted.

Ignoring my question, he began to talk. "Did you know that you're the first person to sit in that chair? We like to call it Mr. Slow." He came out of the bright light as he was saying this. He had on the white outfits of Peacemakers, but not the helmet. His hair seemed to the darkest thing in the room, which made his green eyes look completely foreign. I did not recognize him, but it was obvious that he wasn't from District 2. "Do you want to know why we call it Mr. Slow?"

Of course I did, I thought to myself, but I wasn't going to tell him that. I would not respond to his questions until he began to answer mine. If I gave in now, how would I ever keep anything a secret?

The razorblades plunged back into my hand, harder and deeper than before. I bit down on my lip to stop myself from screaming out. I would not show weakness. I could hear the guy begin to chuckle at my pain, but I could not look at him.

"You see Cinna, we call this little chair Mr. Slow for several different reasons. The main reason should be quite obvious: it doesn't kill or injure the person being tortured so much that they won't be able to tell us any information, instead, it slowly tortures them. I can control everything about this chair. I can control where it injures you at, how hard it injures you, and how long it lasts. Now, if I were you, I would stop trying to be Katniss's hero and instead focus on saving my own life."

About half way through his speech the pain stopped as the razorblades were taken away again. He also came significantly closer, so that he could stare into my eyes as he told me this, and try to install fear into me. After several minutes of silence, I decided to ask another question. "What do you want?"

He began to laugh again, as if he found everything about my present situation hilarious. "Isn't it obvious? I want to let you go; to set you free and let you go away from this place. However, I just need some information before I let that happen." He stared at me, trying to figure out if I would respond at all. He apparently figured out that I had nothing to say, so he continued on. "You know, this can be a whole lot easier. I don't have to use Mr. Slow, you just need to listen to me and answer everything I ask you. If you do that we won't have any problems."

I continued to stare at this guy. Nothing that he just said is true. I knew the Capital, I have lived there my whole life, and what I had done to Katniss's dress was unforgivable. I was going to die whether I told any information or not, and if I was going to die why would I tell him anything. I continued to stare, waiting for him to continue.

"First and most important question," he finally said, "who is your leader?"

"Not who you think it is," I responded and instantly regretted it as something was jammed into the small of my back. He had apparently figured out that I was a designer, and therefore was used to things being stabbed into my hand. This, I was not so equipped for. The jam caused me to lose my breath as I choked out a cough in an attempt to hide my pain.

"No smart-ass answers," he warned, not entirely convinced that I was telling the truth. "Next question: why is Katniss so important to the rebellion?"

This time I was the one to laugh. The only reason Katniss is important is because she was on the Hunger Games last year, and again this year. If it wasn't for them there would be no rebellion and Katniss wouldn't be important for anything. Choosing my words carefully, I decided to respond. "The rebellion is bigger than Katniss. Compared to everyone else involved, she is nothing. If you think she is your biggest threat, then you are going to be so unprepared when the uprising really begin."

I could see the annoyance in his eyes turn to complete and utter anger. As he pursed his lips I could feel an electric shot roll through my body. The last thing I saw was him smirking, turning, and walking back into the light before everything went black again.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Sorry for the wait on this chapter. I honestly didn't really know what to wait and didn't really think many people liked this story because there was only one review. As some people may know, I'm kind of a review whore. I always review stories that I read, and I wish people did the same for mine. I just want to know your thoughts about the story, not too much to ask for. Anyways, onto the chapter!

* * *

Hunger, a pain I had never felt before. I briefly wondered if this would be the cause of my death before quickly disposing of the idea. Although that would be horrible and long, I figured they would want me at the top of my health to answer all the questions they wanted answered. I tried to look around, not sure if I was still unconscious or if the room was just completely black. Either way, I couldn't see anything.

I began to think about what information they would try to get from me. It was obvious that they thought Katniss was the whole reason for the rebellion, but it seemed like they couldn't figure out why. Was this what they were trying to get from me? It had to be more than just that. Did they know about the spies in their ranks? Did they even suspect they had rebellion spies in their very core?

I chuckled despite myself. They had to know they had spies, but they just didn't know who. That had to be what they were trying to gain from me, wasn't it? My stomach rumbled and only then did I realize that I had to be awake. I wanted to move my hands; just mere inches would be enough to take the soreness out of them. I was not used to any of these feeling.

I sighed and leaned my head against the back of the chair, trying to ignore the stiffness in my body and growing ache in my stomach. I tried to think of more pleasant things, but my mind kept drifting back to Katniss. Was she still alive? How many tributes were left? Were the games still going on? I had no idea how long I have been here…I have obviously been asleep for a while, but how long was that exactly? A couple hours? A day? A week? A month? How long?

That thought began to take over my mind. How long have I been here? I don't know how long I thought that same question over and over again before all the lights in the room came on, causing me to go blind. As my eyes began to adjust I could see two men standing beside me, both in complete white outfits.

The guy on my left looked as if he had to be around 30, although he had black glasses over his eyes and a protective doctors' mask over his nose and mouth which made it hard to tell for certain. In his hands he held a black clipboard with a stack of papers on it. He seemed to be studying me and checking things off on it while the guy to my right stared at him coldly.

I couldn't tell anything about the guy on my right other than that he was a Peacemaker. I knew this because he had on the helmet, almost as if he didn't want me to know who he was. In his hand was a long, empty needle. I looked around the room, trying to figure out why he would simply have an empty needle with something in it. Only then did I realize there was another person in the room.

This other person stood about 10 feet from me. I couldn't stop staring. This other person was a woman, but not just any woman, it was someone I knew. I tried to think of her name, willing it to pop into my head. The harder I tried the more I became aware of the pain in my stomach and the pain that had started to form inside my head.

The woman stood behind a cart of some sort. I couldn't tell what was on it, but I assumed that it was something that might need to be injected into me. That was why the needle was empty.

"Protein, water, and insulin," the man on my left was saying to the Peacemaker on my right.

"You sure he needs all that?" the Peacemaker asked the man on my left, obviously not liking how many things he would have to give his prisoner, "It seems like he shouldn't need much. He can be skin and bones and still give us the information we need."

At this, the man on my left shook his head sadly. Was he not comfortable with this? "He needs all that. He hasn't eaten or drank anything since he got here 3 days ago. I'm surprised he is even awake at all."

As he said this he looked me in the eyes, compelling me to stare into them. I could tell he wanted to say more, but he had stopped himself. Why? What was he trying to say that he couldn't? His words came back to me. 3 days. I have already been in here for 3 days, how is that possible? Have I really been unconscious for that long?

I drifted out of my own thoughts as the Peacemaker and the Man began to move toward the Woman. What were they doing? I could see them doing something with the cart the woman had and it all made since. They were going to only give me what I needed to survive, and they were going to do it the quickest way possible.

I gulped at the thought of it. The Peacemaker came back over to me with a full needle, and I looked over to look at the Man and Woman just in time to see them going back into the bright light. The Peacemaker started talking.

"I'm just going to insert this into your arm to get your strength up. After that we will begin todays questioning. As you know The Capital and President Snow himself value you and the information you have very much. We would greatly-" I began to tune him out. I didn't care what lies he had been told to tell me in an effort to get me to willingly tell information about the rebellion. I would tell him nothing, but I would also make it clear that we would win this thing, that the rebellion will not be defeated like last time.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even see him coming closer to insert the needle into my arm until he was puncturing skin. I jumped slightly from the sensation, but didn't affect the needle at all because of all the restraints they had on me. I could feel the liquid oozing into me and spreading over my body. I sighed in relief as the ache in my stomach began to subside. Far too soon the needle was being drawn out. I knew they weren't going to give me much, but I couldn't help but to think that I needed more.

I watched as the Peacemaker went toward the light. He didn't enter it, but he must have deposited the needle over there somewhere because he came back empty handed.

"We're going to start with some easy questions," he began, "the first one being what is your plan?"


	3. Chapter 3

**"We're going to start with some easy questions," he began, "the first one being what is your plan?"**

I didn't answer him. I neither wanted to nor knew how to. My plan? He honestly thought I had a plan? He said this was going to be an easy question, but I didn't even understand it. There were so many rumors and so many different plans running around through The Capital that even if you just considered the ones told by rebels there would be too many to tell about. I stared at the Peacemaker as he stared back at me.

"Answer me," the Peacemaker said as a slight electrical jolt went through my body, causing me to want to move part of me body. "What is your plan?" the Peacemaker asked me again with growing irritation in his eyes.

I smirked at him, trying to make him think that I was completely unfazed by their new method of torture. "What 'Plan' are you referring to exactly?" I asked, not attempting to hide the smugness in my voice, "Are you referring to the plan where I escape out of here? Or are you referring to my plan to kill President Snow?" The Peacemaker was about to respond, instantly on high alert, but I decided to continue on with my list of so-called "plans".

"Of course you could also be asking about my plan to destroy The Capital, but I doubt that is a high priority of yours. Are you attempting to ask about my future plans? To be honest with you I haven't really thought about the future. I hope to continue designing for a while but I guess-"

"Enough!" the Peacemaker shouted, cutting me off midsentence. "You know what plan I am speaking of. I am referring to your plan with Katniss. What do you plan to use her for?"

I looked at the Peacemaker, not quite understanding. He thought I was using her? Did he think I was the rebellion leader? That I was the one in charge of all the decisions? This thought made me smile. If only he knew who made most of the decisions with the rebellion.

I could tell there was going to be more pain soon. The Peacemaker was getting agitated and could probably tell that I was not going to give him an answer soon. I braced myself for another shock that would make my hair on end, but it didn't come. I waited and waited, and still the Peacemaker just stared at me waiting for my answer.

I didn't know what was worse; waiting for the pain to happen or it actually happening. This was making me expect the worse…or maybe it was the best? Maybe they could tell I wasn't going to answer any of their questions and they would just end my life here and now?

No. I knew that wasn't it. They would never be that generous after what I had done at the interviews. I continued to stare at the Peacemaker as he stared at me. He sighed and looked above me right before the pain came. Something in the chair pounded hard into my lower back causing all the air to flow out of my lungs. At the same time the pins were stabbed deep into my hands again, bursting open the same wounds as before.

"Let me ask this again," the Peacemaker began slowly, "what do you plan to use Katniss for."

Despite the position I was in, I laughed. I decided to say the one thing I had said before. "Katniss is the least of your worries. You need to think bigger. She is just one small piece in a big puzzle."

"But you can miss the big picture if a single piece is missing," the Peacemaker replied to me with an almost sad note in his voice. I cocked my head at him, completely puzzled by this turn of events. I was positive that this was not something he should have said, no matter how true it was.

"Touché," I said nodding my head in approval, "however, it is much clearer if you look at it from a distance. You would never guess that something is missing."

The Peacemaker looked back at me again; his stone face back to the way it was when he entered the room. "Let's see if you will answer another question then. Why the rebellion?" I could tell he really was confused by this. He was probably born here into a big powerful family that never had to worry about anything. That was why most Capital citizens couldn't understand the rebellion. They never had to worry about where their next meal was coming from or where they would be sleeping that night.

A lot of the rebellion forces thought my childhood was lucky. I at least grew up in the Capital where people threw out food. I never had to worry about not eating for days because whenever I went through a trashcan, there would be more than enough food to feed myself. I also never had to worry about being warm at night. There were always houses and stores that kept a fire going at all times, because they didn't have to worry about running out of wood. He could always blend in with people and crash whatever party was going on all night to help keep himself warm. Although it was tough being homeless and motherless in the Capital, it was nothing compared to what most the districts faced.

"You think this is a rebellion?" I asked slowly, not trusting myself to speak too loudly. I didn't want my voice to shake, so I continued in a low voice, "If you think the rebellion has already begun then you are going to be in a big surprise. This is just the beginning, the planning period. The only thing I am doing right now is readying my forces while your people are coming with everything they have. The rebellion hasn't even started-"

I stopped talking as a wailing noise began to go off. I could tell it was an alarm of some sort, but I had no idea what it was for. Did something I say set it off? Are Peacemakers going to come and kill me now? That thought made me smile, a large part of me hoping it would happen. That smile quickly disappeared as several Peacemakers came running toward me and the one that was integrating me pushed some buttons on a remote. I closed my eyes and braced myself for pain, but it never came. I opened one eye slowly and saw that all the Peacemakers, 7 of them total, were several feet in front of me facing the same direction as me. I looked above them and froze. There was a television screen that seemed to floating just above their heads and I could see Katniss on the screen.

I couldn't tell what she was doing exactly but I could tell the Peacemakers didn't like it as they stood there watching. I noticed Katniss clutching her upper arm; she must have been hurt. They cut to a split screen to show Katniss and Beetee, who was unconscious. They must be so close. I flexed my neck, trying to see the screen better. It looked like Beetee didn't quite accomplish what we wanted, but that didn't mean Katniss wouldn't understand the plan and finish it herself. They cut back to one screen as Katniss reached Beetee. I began to bite my lip as I begged Katniss to understand. It took several moments but I could see that she understood what Beetee had wanted to do, even if she didn't know the reason.

Katniss had the fire in her eyes again. She took out an arrow and took the knife from Beetee before the screen went black and the alarm was sounding again, louder this time. The Peacemakers were suddenly running out of the room, leaving me completely alone. I didn't mind, but my head was reeling. Would Katniss do it? Could she do it before they were on her? A thousand thoughts were racing through my head that I didn't even notice a doctor approaching me until he was sinking a needle in my arm. My vision immediately went blurry and it only took a few seconds until I was unconscious.

* * *

**A/n: Please review and tell me your thoughts (: As I said before, I am a complete review whore!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Katniss: The Girl on Fire. I could see her on her chariot holding Peeta's hand as flames danced behind them. Something was different though…something I didn't quite understand. They weren't smiling. They were supposed to be smiling and they weren't….infact…they almost looked like they were in pain. Why would they be in pain?

I continued to watch this for several minutes before I could see why they were in pain. The fire on their outfits weren't battery operated; they were actually lit on fire. I could hear far off screaming, not coming from Katniss or Peeta, as embers began to dance on their skin.

How could this be happening? Portia and I have been working on this idea for months. We had tested it out and it had always been safe. How could this be happening?

Very slowly I could see the fire move onto both of their bodies more and more as they were paraded around the Capital. I could feel the heat on skin watching them, knowing that I failed my first challenge as a Hunger Games Stylist. I tried to tear my eyes away but couldn't make myself do it. The closer the fire got to Katniss's hair the more I could feel the heat burning my skin. I wanted to look away, knowing that it would stop this unbearable pain, but I just couldn't do it. I failed. All the planning and I failed the first challenge.

The screaming got clearer. It sounded so much like my own scream that I knew a shiver should have been coming, but that somehow the fire was keeping it away. Katniss and Peeta were both completely engulfed in flames as my skin continued to grow hotter as the seconds ticked away. How could The Capital still be parading around in circles while two of their tributes were burning to their deaths? The scene was beginning to turn blurry as the heat continued to press against me.

It became so fuzzy that I could no longer see Katniss or Peeta. The only thing I could hear was the screams. The only thing I could feel was the heat. I no longer had any doubt that the screams were my own. How could I be screaming and not realize it? I was resurfacing. The screams were becoming clearer along with the heat becoming more painful. I could feel myself screaming and I couldn't stop it. The pain seemed to be too strong for me to make sense of anything. The heat seemed to be going down, but I couldn't stop screaming.

As the heat simmered down I remembered where I was at and everything that had happened. I clamped my mouth shut to stop my screaming. The pain of fire was still all over my skin, but it was no longer getting worse. Had Katniss succeeded with our plan? Was this why I had been in so much pain?

After several minutes of thinking about this, I realized I still had my eyes shut. I opened them, just to have to blink at the brightness quite a few times. Standing before me, watching me intently, was a Peacemaker: a new one that I hadn't seen here before. He was smirking as he continued to stare at me.

I looked down at myself, trying to figure out what had happened. My skin has a slight pink tint to it, but the pain I had felt should have caused much more damage. I could still feel the pain in my mind, but my body no longer seemed to register it. Slowly, the pink tint also began to subside.

"Great device, isn't it?" the Peacemaker said to me as he visibility tried to keep back a laugh. "You did not enjoy that, did you?" I shook my head, not trusting myself to speak. I definitely did not enjoy that. I also did not understand it! I was in so much pain, but none of it showed on me. It couldn't have just been in my head though; the sensations were far too real for that. Everything had seemed so real, I just couldn't wrap my head around it. It had to be real.

"-never have to go through that again," I heard the Peacemaker say as I tuned back into what he was saying, "the only thing you have to do is answer our questions."

Of course. All the pain really was fake…it had to be their newest form of torture. But why decide to use it now? Why didn't they use it to begin with?

I was snapped back to reality as a jolt of electricity went through me. It seemed they hadn't given up on their good ol' techniques yet.

"I will repeat the question one more time Cinna; Where is Katniss Everdeen being kept?" They didn't know where she was being kept? That must mean they didn't get to her in time to stop her from destroying the force field. That means District 13 got to them before the Capital could!

The Peacemakers eyes bore into me and sent shivers down my spine. I had to figure out how I could answer this question; I couldn't go through the fire again.

"I do not know where she is being kept," I answered, hoping to keep my face as blank as possible. Pinpricks went up into my hands, cutting open the barely scarred over marks already there.

"Lying will get you nowhere. I would advise you not to lie to me again, or else I won't be so kind. Now tell me, where are you keeping Katniss Everdeen?"

"I do not know," I answered again, then decided to add, "she could be anywhere. She could be here in The Capital or all the way back in District 12. She could be anywhere inbetween as well. You have no safe place against us. We have people everywhere."

I could tell he didn't like this answer, but I also knew this Peacemaker wasn't going to knock me out as fast as the other one. He was thinking, trying to calculate what his next question should be, thinking of ways that could make me slip up.

"So, let's say your little group of rebels decided to stay in The Capital, where would they be keeping her?"

I attempt to shrug, which didn't turn out to well because of all the restraints on me. "She could be in any number of houses here. They are probably moving her daily, making sure that she stays safe. She could be on the outskirts of the city or she could be right inside Snow's mansion."

The Peacemaker liked this answer even less than the last one. His smirk turned more into a scowl as he began to think again. He thought I would be easy to trip up, but he was wrong. I would reveal nothing, just make him doubt everyone even more than he already did.

"What about District 13?"

As he said this my mouth dropped slightly. I closed it quickly, but not before he began to smirk again.

* * *

**A/n: Sorry for the delay in this chapter. Couldn't quite figure out how to continue. Anyways, please review, favorite, and add this story to your alerts. The more emails I get about this story the more likely I am to write and update it. Oh and also, got any suggestions for questions you think the Peacemakers would ask? Then tell me them in either a review or message!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't say anything. The Peacemaker knew about District 13…but how?

"So they are still in 13 then?" he asked me skeptically.

"District 13 doesn't exist," I replied, repeating the lie The Capital has told kids since they were born, "so how would they be able to be in District 13?" I tried to look puzzled, but I could tell the Peacemaker wasn't buying it.

"How about we skip through the history lesson and get straight to business. We both know District 13 still exists, that they're underground. We also both know that District 13 sent the hovercrafts into the games to get Katniss. Now, the question is, are they still in District 13, or are they using another District to hide her?"

I take in a deep breath. "How am I supposed to know everything when I have been here for the past….how long has it been? There are no plans here. The rebels are simply playing it by ear, making decisions as they need to. They have no plans."

He scoffed. He didn't believe me and knew I was lying. He stared at me as a thousand thoughts were racing through my mind. What was he thinking? What more was he going to ask me? How much longer would they be using me until they decided they could kill me off? Did I have days left? Hours? Minutes?

"Tell me about Katniss." I was brought out of my thoughts when the Peacemaker spoke.

"Huh?" I replied, unsure of what to say.

"Tell me about Katniss." He said again. I stared at him, unsure of what to say. There were so many levels to Katniss and he expected me to tell him about all her different levels?

"Tell you about Katniss? Shouldn't you know all about her already? Engaged to Peeta Mellark, volunteered for the 74th Hunger Games so her sister wouldn't have to go, lives in District 12, designs clothes in her free time. I'm sure you know more about her than I do."

"I'm pretty sure you do know more about the real Katniss Everdeen than me. I want to know about the real her, not the one she shows the media."

I stared at him. He could not be serious. What did he want to know that he thought I would tell him? "Are you telling me you want to know more about the Katniss I know? I don't know what I can tell you that you don't already know. She hates makeup if that helps if your little investigation to find her. She never plucks her eyebrows."

The Peacemaker took a deep breath. I was getting on his nerves and it was quite satisfying.

"I could care less about that. I will make my question more specific so that it can meet your needs. What is Katniss afraid of?"

He expected me to give him a good answer: an answer he didn't already know about. I knew this, but I couldn't do that. I proceeded with my usual answers.

"Katniss is afraid of losing her sister. She is also afraid of losing Peeta." The Peacemakers eyes glazed over as I said this. He was getting angry with me.

"You should be cooperating with us more. If Katniss is really afraid of losing Peeta that is."

He was smirking at me and I didn't quite understand why. They were drilling me about Katniss and then they decide to bring Peeta into this? I held back the urge to roll my eyes as I thought this over.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? I am cooperating way more than I should, and if you're so intent on finding Katniss maybe you should also be looking for Peeta, there is absolutely no way anyone would ever be able to convince him to leave her side."

The Peacemaker began to laugh at this. It wasn't just a chuckle either, it was full-blown laughter.

"You honestly do not get it, do you? You think the rebels actually succeed in rescuing everyone? That you're the only traitor we have?" He continued to laugh at this.

Suddenly I could see the doctor entering again. Great. This doctor had some really bad timing, and apparently the Peacemaker thought so too as a frown crossed his face.

"Can't you come back later, Doc?"

"Sorry," the doctor replied, obviously not comfortable, "I'm afraid I have orders. He hasn't had water put into his body in almost 12 hours." His words disturbed me. The image of things being put into my body on a schedule was not a comforting thought.

"You might as well give him his nutrition now as well," the Peacemaker grumbled to the Doctor, "it will save me another interruption."

"I-I didn't bring in the vial…." The Doctor stuttered out looking around nervously, "I-I can go get it though…" he trailed off as the Peacemaker gaze slid over to him.

"You start on the hydration process. I'll go get the nutrition. Hurry."

The Peacemaker stared at the Doctor for another minute before heading into the blinding light where the Doctor came from. The Doctor let out a breath of air before turning to me. He pulled a vial and a needle that was wrapped in a small plastic bag out of his lab coats' pocket. He unwrapped the needle and attached the vial to it.

"Why do you work with them?" I asked, making him jump with the needle just inches from my arm. "Please be careful with that though. No matter how much I would love to die, I don't think getting jabbed with a needle a bunch of times is going to make that happen."

"Shut up." The Doctor said glaring at me. He looked down at my arm again before jamming the needle into my arm. The liquid shot through me fairly quickly, making my mouth moist. As the vial was still entering me, the Peacemaker came back two more vials. Once the hydration vial was emptied, the Doctor pulled the needle out of my arm and turned toward the Peacemaker.

"Why do you have two vials?" the Doctor asked curiously.

"Give him this one first," the Peacemaker replied, ignoring his question and holding out the one he indicated. The Doctor took it, pulled the old vial out of the needle, pocketed the empty vial and attached the new vial. He turned toward me and plunged the needle into my arm again without another word.

Once this vial was empty, he pulled it out of my arm and unattached the needle. He pocketed the empty vial and turned back to the Peacemaker. The Peacemaker handed him the last vial. This one did not look like anything I had ever seen before. The hydration vial had clear liquid and the nutrition vial had light brown liquid, while this vial had dark green liquid.

"What is that?" I asked as the Doctor began to attach it to the needle. Neither the Doctor nor the Peacemaker answered me. As the doctor finished attaching it to the needle, I wished I could slink back and get away from the needle. I pulled at my restraints as the Doctor got closer to me, causing the Peacemaker to laugh.

The Doctors eyes locked on mine as he put the needle into my arm. There was an apology in his eyes. What was he apologizing for?

* * *

**A/n: Again, sorry for the wait. I've kinda been on a brainfart for this story. Also, if you like the Twilight series, be sure to check out my new story entitled "Nessie's Engagement" along with my older twilight stories (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Doctors eyes locked on mine as he put the needle into my arm. There was an apology in his eyes. What was he apologizing for?**

After everything was inside me, he was ushered out with one hard look from the Peacemaker. I thought the questioning would continue once he was out of earshot, but I was wrong. The Peacemaker stayed quiet. After several moments of this, I decided to speak up.

"What? No more questioning? What am I supposed to be doing? Sleeping?"

The Peacemaker remained motionless. "Go ahead and try to sleep. I'm sure it won't last long anyways."

"So that green stuff was something to keep me awake?" For some reason, that didn't make sense to me. They were always putting me to sleep when they didn't want to question me, why would they make me stay awake if they weren't going to ask me anything?

"No, not exactly," the Peacemaker said, "but I can tell you're already getting anxious. You want questions? Fine, I have some questions for you. Who is the one person who can change Katniss?"

No one could change Katniss. Katniss had a strong mind and did whatever she wanted to do, no matter what anyone else thought. Except Prim…Prim was the one person who might have a chance of changing Katniss in more than one way.

The Peacemaker laughed. "Too hard of a questions huh? Maybe it's taking less time than I thought to get into your system."

Less time to get into my system? What did they put into me? Squirming, I glanced away from the Peacemaker. He knew something I didn't, and from the look on his face, it was something I definitely needed to find out. I looked back at him, only to see three of them standing there with the same expression on their face. I took a deep breath. I wasn't being uncooperative, so why did they need to send in more Peacemakers?

"You want to be questioned?" they all said at the same time, "how about this: Why would Katniss and Peeta separate if they didn't trust anyone besides each other?"

This was a trick question. They wouldn't separate, no matter how much Haymitch and I tried to convince them they needed to trust more tributes in order to get through these games.

I didn't realize that I was speaking out loud until all three of the Peacemakers began to laugh. What had happened in the Arena? I was a stylist; I deserved to see what had happened! My arm began to have a tickling sensation on it, but I didn't want to look. I needed to stay focused on the Peacemakers. I needed to figure out what had happened in the games!

"You really are one optimistic little rebel, aren't you? You need to stop acting like everything went with smoothly with your little plan, because I can guarantee you that it didn't go as well as you think it did." As they were speaking, the tickling sensation had gotten worse. I pulled at my arm restraints, wishing I could get out of them. Looking away from the Peacemakers, I decided to look down at my arm and try to detect the source of the tickling sensation.

As soon as I looked at my arm, I began to scream. There were ants all over me. Ants completely covered my arms and legs. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't tear my eyes away from the ants. They didn't look normal, not only were they huge, they also looked slightly familiar to me.

Suddenly I placed it, making my screams much longer. Their eyes were the exact same color as Katniss's. Finally I convinced my eyes to look away. My screams continued, but I soon realized my screams were not the only ones echoing around the room.

I couldn't quite place who the other screams belonged to with my own screams echoing in my ears. Looking away, I couldn't see the three peacemakers anymore, but I could see the rooms' walls. What used to be completely white was now covered in what seemed to be a thin layer of dirt and grime.

My screams stopped momentarily as horror washed through me. The walls weren't covered in dirt; they were just simply the starting point. It looked as if the walls had holes and dirt was coming in through the holes to fill the room. My screams started again: louder and more terrified than before. After everything I had lived through, I would die by being buried alive.

It had to be some sick joke. I could see more and more dirt pouring into the room, but it never seemed to get any closer to me. Was the Capital planning on doing this to District 13? Were they going to try to bury them alive and was just testing it out on me first?

I tore my eyes away from the wall, but accidently glanced down at my arm again. The ants had multiplied. There were thousands all over my body. I couldn't see my skin at all. Glancing down further, I saw that a new species had joined the ants: Spiders. They were slowly crawling their way up my body. I couldn't hear myself scream anymore, but I knew my shrieks were still filling the room.

I had to get away. The ants and spiders were both multiplying and slowly making their way closer to my head. If I let them get there I knew I was done for. I tried kicking my legs and lifting my arms. It seemed to be no use, but I continued to try. It didn't take long for me to see blood trickling out of my wrists where I repeatedly pulled them against the metal gloves attached to the chair. I didn't stop. It was my only chance to get away.

Suddenly there was something on my face. I couldn't tell if it was a spider or an ant, all I knew is that I had to get it off. There was only one way to get it off while I was restrained. Not thinking it through, I threw back my head in an attempt to get the bug off. My head hit the back of the chair with an ear-shattering crack. I could still feel insects crawling all over my face. My vision began to get blurry and I could see a whole army of Peacemakers running my way.

They would make it worse. I had to get everything off my face before they got to me. I threw my head back against the metal chair again and heard another ear-shattering sound. My visions got worse but I didn't care, I threw back my head once more.

"How could you give him that much trackerjet venom and just leave him alone!" was the last thing I heard before peaceful blackness overcame me. I knew I would never have to answer to the Capital again.

* * *

**A/n: Thank you for sticking with me through this story! Sorry for this chapters wait, but as I said last chapter I wasn't getting much inspiration to write this story. Review and tell me what you thought! It really helps me decide what type of story to write next and if I should even write more stories like this. Be sure to check out all my other stories!  
**


End file.
